Le jeudi soir
by AliceCullenBis
Summary: OS Toute la meute dans une maison, à la fac, ça donne quoi ? Un truc comme ça je suppose. Et Stiles qui doit trouver le sujet de sa dissertation ...


**Bon, ça fait 6 mois que ce truc traîne dans mon disque dur et je me suis dit que j'allais le poster. Voilà ... C'est pas grand chose mais bon, j'ai aimé l'écrire ...**

* * *

Je n'aime pas le jeudi. Toute l'après midi, on doit se taper Trelawney version moldue. Heureusement Erika est avec moi. Du coup, les 3 heures durent un peu moins longtemps. J'avoue qu'on devrait arrêter de critiquer nos petits camarades de classe. Mais il faut dire qu'ils sont relativement atypiques (moches, chiants et cons). Mais une fois les 3 longues heures terminées, j'adore le jeudi.

Comme d'habitude, on a pris le bus, on a marché sur 500 mètre avant d'entrer dans le jardin. J'ai encore esquisser un sourire en voyant la plante qu'Isaac avait acheté deux mois plus tôt en espérant recevoir le pardon de Léa. Il me semble qu'il avait cassé son téléphone.

A peine la porte ouverte, le bruit tellement rassurant et assourdissant d'une grosse bande de pote nous parvint aux oreilles. Bienvenue à la maison.  
Erika ouvrit la porte. J'ai encore oublié mes clefs. Il y en a pourtant 10 exemplaires à la maison.

J'enlevais mes Doc', les claquants à gauche des converses d'Allison et Erika posa ses bottines à talon à droite de mes chaussures. Nous posâmes nos blousons de cuir sur les crochets prévus à cet effet. Nos sac furent placés négligemment sur la première marche des escaliers.

Derek, assis sur le canapé, une manette de PS4 dans les mains, me souris. Je m'approcha, passant ma main dans ses cheveux, posant ma bouche sur la sienne. Il me sourit.

_ Je vous en prie prenez une chambre !

Boyd. Je suis presque sûr qu'il est en manque de cul celui là !

_ Racontes pas de bêtises Vernon, sinon c'est toi qui devra faire chambre à part.

C'est vraiment dur de sortir avec Erika Reyes. Le pauvre …

Étant très mature, je me tourna vers lui un sourire victorieux

_ Et toc ! Dans tes fesses P'tit Boyd !

Il roula des yeux et me tira la langue. Et il a 20 ans, désolant.  
Erika plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de son petit-ami. Sur l'écran, l'image sur arrêt montrait une bagarre entre deux soldats. Call of Duty, encore et toujours, oh ! C'est mon chéri qui gagne !

Finalement je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Après avoir sorti une canette de soda du frigo, je m'assis à côté d'Isaac et Danny. Ils planchaient sur leurs cours apparemment. Je me demande comment ils peuvent survivre avec 10 heures de sport par semaine.  
_ Stiles, vous avez déjà fait le cour sur la méthodologie de la formation enfantine ?

_ Nop' vu le nom pourris je m'en souviendrais !

_ Han merde, j'avais rien compris...

_ Oh pauvre Zac !

Dan' et moi nous sourîmes devant notre synchronisation.

Je me leva de ma chaise, repassa devant la canapé. Je lança un sourire à Derek, puis pouffa en voyant Erika sur le dos de Boyd tentant de lui prendre sa manette. Complètement tarée !

J'attrapais mon sac posé sur les marches et grimpa au premier étage. La dernière marche montée, mes yeux se posèrent sur Alli, pelotonnée dans un duvet en train de lire, à moitié allongée sur la banquette.  
J'ébouriffais ses cheveux en lançant un joyeux :

_ Salut la naine !

Au quel elle répondit par un grognement digne d'un loup-garou. Je ricanais partant vers ma chambre.  
J'ouvris la porte et balança mon sac sur le lit puis repartis pour le 2ème étage. Je passa devant les portes de Danny et d'Alli en entendant un vague « mais putain du triches c'est obligé là ! » venant d'un Boyd mauvais joueur dans le salon. Je frappa à la porte de Scott puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Il était au fond, bossant sur ses cours. Je lui frappa l'épaule très virilement avant de m'allonger de tout mon long sur son lit. Il se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil :

_ Alors, t'as trouvé le sujet pour ta dissert' ?  
_ Ouais, je pense avoir un truc pas mal mais je ne sais pas comment le tourner.

_ C'est quoi déjà la thèse exacte ?

_ « Raconter la journée parfaite, le moment où vous êtes le plus détendu, où vous êtes totalement vous-même »

_ Oh … Et c'est quand pour toi ?

_ Le jeudi soir.

Il m'a sourit. Nous avons échangé un regard complice comme toujours d'ailleurs.  
Puis la voix forte de Jackson s'éleva de la cuisine :

_ Le McDo est làààààààà !

Scotty se leva d'un bond et moi j'explosai de rire. McDonalds et McCall, une si grande histoire d'amour !

Il passa devant moi, fonçant vers les escaliers. Je finis par me lever mais au moment de descendre, a voix chantante de Lydia me parvint du dernier étage. Je montai les dernières marches, tomba sur Lyd', recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, un livre en main, musique dans les oreilles. Je posa mes mains sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta, comme toujours ! Elle enleva ses écouteurs grommelant un « tu m'as fait peur crétin ». Je me contenta de lui sourire, lui annonçant que son imbécile d'amoureux avait ramené de la nourriture. Son ventre grogna comme pou me donner une réponse. Nos regards se croisèrent avant que nous ne commencions à rire doucement.

Une fois en bas, je laissa Lydia s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jackson assis sur le fauteuil. Et moi je restais là, adossé au mur, regardant toute cette troupe évoluer.

Juste face à moi, de profil se tenait Boyd sirotant son Coca, la main posée sur la cuisse d'Erika en grande conversation avec Isaac à sa droite grignotant une frite piquée dans la barquette de Scott qui le regardait choqué et indigné, pendant qu'Alli et Dan', casés dans l'angle se foutaient royalement de sa gueule. Et mon regard croisa celui de Derek assis au bout du canapé. Il me tendis une boite de nuggets avec ce magnifique sourire que j'aime tant. Je m'assis entre lui et Scott fixant mon dévolu sur la télévision.

Au moment même où le générique de la nouvelle saison de Teen Wolf commença, tout le monde se tût.

Voilà, voilà, le moment où je suis le plus moi même.

Le jeudi soir, regardant de beaux loup-garou à la télé, entouré de mes amis et de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

**Voilà, une petite review pour me prouver ma nullité ? ^^**

**Alice ;)**


End file.
